


Бартер

by Jager_st



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Polyamory, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jager_st/pseuds/Jager_st
Summary: Брок пока говорить не мог. Только шумно дышал через нос, как бык раздувая ноздри. Ему предлагали знатный карт-бланш. В здравом уме от такого не отказываются: теперь за каждую проебанную нервную клетку с ним будут расплачиваться натурой...





	Бартер

В принципе, убивать Броку хотелось не часто.  
На работе звереть как-то не получалось. Работа — она работа и есть. Стрелять в чужую горячую голову нужно так, чтоб своя оставалась холодной. Какие уж тут приливы священной ярости. Сплошные математика и расчет.  
В быту редко кому удавалось навредить Броку настолько, чтобы он повысил голос: максимум прилетавший нерасторопным курьерам или официантам — взгляд, полный укоризны, и пониженные чаевые.  
В личной жизни звереть тоже не особо получалось. Она была настолько точечной, что больше походила на тактическую бомбардировку, чем на личную жизнь. Закатывать скандал разовой подружке? Бить морду на втором свидании за случайный взгляд на чью-то задницу? Пошло и мелко.  
Но стоило этой личной жизни обрасти двумя национальными героями, как желание убивать кракеном всплыло из глубин души.  
И обратно в пучину нырять отказывалось.  
***  
Совещание было камерным.  
Для своих, близких и родных. Видимо, чтобы розданные пиздюли были более концентрированными.  
Директор, против обычного, не стоял столбом, а сидел в кресле. И вещал оттуда уже добрых полчаса. Смысл вещания сводился к тому, что краса и гордость нации — два долбоеба.  
Не. Слова звучали другие — директор обсценной лексикой брезговал, как средний класс дешевыми маркетами, но суть была именно такой. И что удивительно, почти под каждым словом Броку хотелось поставить печать и расписаться.  
— Капитан, зачем вы рискуете благополучным исходом операции и лезете туда, где плотность вражеского огня превышает все мыслимые пределы? У вас на связи был Роуди. И авиация…  
Стив мерно вещал в ответ. Вот вроде бы - спокойная речь должна действовать умиротворяюще. Хуй там был. С каждым словом Брок зверел все больше. Во время отчета Барнса что-то такое, видимо, выплыло на лицо, потому что Стив опустил глаза в стол и сгорбился, стараясь стать меньше, а директор, напротив, посмотрел на командира штурмовой группы с одобрением и пониманием. И, наверно, сочувствием. Правильно. Он-то этих усовершенствованных дятлов только на работе видит, а Брок созерцает круглые сутки, с краткими перерывами на дорогу домой и походы в сортир.  
Броку захотелось высказать директору, куда тот может засунуть свое сострадание, предварительно скрутив его в рулон, но тут совещание неожиданно закончилось. За директорской дверью ждали тонны ненаписанных отчетов и разговор по душам. Брок искренне не любил и первое, и второе, поэтому, стряхнув с плеча руку Стива и бросив «потом» на вопросительное «куда?» Барнса, чуть ли не бегом спустился в подвальную часть здания.  
Тут царствовал Беннер, с перерывами на Халка. Халк был не особо компанейским, Беннер тоже. Зато у них наличествовала чудесная лаборатория, которая иногда выдавала на-гора удивительно пристойные напитки. Как побочные жидкости всяких там чудо-сывороток, от которых некоторые долбоебы думают, что они бессмертные.  
Брок стащил пустую реторту и наполнил ее из большой темной бутыли под столом. Как Беннер ухитрялся получать отличный ром без сахарного тростника, было одной из тайн вселенной. И, неспешно попивая из реторты, ее можно было со вкусом разгадывать. Домой не хотелось. От одной мысли о доме глаза застилало красной пеленой, и приходилось запивать.  
Ну, приедет он туда, и ему опять будут лить в уши о производственной необходимости рисковать супергеройскими задницами. То же совещание, вид сбоку. Только там он поорет, потом напьется, даст в морду, протрезвеет. И с утра у него будет болеть голова. Сильно. Так что всем будет проще и лучше, если он сразу перейдет к последнему пункту. А домой — не-а, пусть сами себе рассказывают байки об оправданном риске. Он наслушался, аж в мозгах булькает.  
Примерно через час такой релаксации перед внутренним взором возник Беннер и радостно раздвоился. Потом влил Броку в рот что-то мятное и собрался в кучу. Мятное пойло оказало двойственный эффект: с одной стороны, погрузило Брока в стопроцентную трезвость, с другой — сняло все последствия неограниченного употребления. Стало обидно, рука снова потянулась к реторте, но профессор решительно выставил его за дверь, показательно потыкав в часы. На них вечерело так, что почти ночевало. Мда. Посидел за бокалом…  
Дом. Милый дом.  
Брок представил себе в красках, зажмурился и решительно поперся в противоположную от выхода с работы сторону. В кабинет, к отчетам и прочей приятной бюрократии. Как он без нее жил все это время — непонятно.  
В три часа ночи, закончив все бумажное, что нашлось в кабинете, и все электронное в памяти ноутбука, Брок откинулся в кресле. Прилив бешеной работоспособности, которую дала мятная хрень от Беннера, иссяк. Опять впереди маячил дом. С содержимым.  
А отпуск светил не раньше чем через месяц: Брок заранее забронировал крохотный дом на Аляске. Такой крохотный, что, кроме стола, кровати и железной печи, там мог поместиться только сам Брок, и никаких людей, кроме него. Никаких портящих ему нервы людей.  
Нет, такими темпами до отпуска он не дотянет — поубивает этих неубиваемых к такой-то матери и получит довольствие в Рафте. Тоже отдых, но Аляска предпочтительнее. Побороть собственную злость не получалось, значит, надо направить ее в конструктивное русло: собирать вещи и уходить. Без кокетства, чисто из соображений безопасности для всех.  
Потому что «иметь опасную работу» и «делать своими руками работу впятеро опаснее» — это две большие разницы. А еще один такой косяк…  
Брок залез в базу недвижимости, выискивая удобную, а главное, максимально приближенную к работе квартиру. Благо вариантов хватало. Особенно порадовало наличие мгновенной оплаты, получение электронного договора и возможность забрать ключи у швейцара.  
— Там всего одна спальня. Будет неудобно. Тесно, — Стив возник в проеме двери как призрак. Хотя настоящий Призрак, в виде Барнса, уже маячил у него за спиной.  
Оба были в форме, словно и не уходили с работы. Хотя, может, и не уходили.  
Брок выдохнул и честно сказал:  
— Я хочу вас убить. Очень. И главное, знаю как минимум шесть способов, как это сделать. Четыре из них — грязные. И я не хочу слушать километры всей той хуйни, которую вы грузите в уши директору. Потому что знаю правду.  
— Знаешь, — Барнс протиснулся внутрь кабинета и уселся прямо на стол, скинув бумажные кипы и захлопнув крышку ноутбука. Подумал, пожалел скидывать технику на пол и убрал его в один из ящиков.  
— У нас проблема, — Стив отлепился от косяка и тоже уселся на стол, игнорируя кресла для посетителей.  
Брок ненавидел выяснять отношения. После таких разговоров все становилось только хуже. Он озвучил эту мысль. Матом.  
Барнс согласно кивнул, а Стив вздохнул, поморгал пушистыми ресницами и терпеливо начал еще раз:  
— У нас проблема. Брок, мы не хотим, чтоб так было. Поехали домой, поговорим. Найдем компромисс. Ну, или попытаемся найти.  
Стив ласково взъерошил Броку волосы, но тот только зло прищурился и стальной хваткой зафиксировал запястье Капитана Америки.  
— Компромисс. У вас с Барнсом адреналиновая зависимость. Вас прет. Вас так прет! И вы старательно, день за днем, хотите подсадить меня на эту же херню. Только рисковать будете вы, а получать кайф, глядя на это, должен я. Не выйдет. Меня не тащит, я из другого мяса собран. Мне не нравится смотреть, Стив, как ты прыгаешь с четвертого этажа без страховки. И — да, я знаю, что трещина в кости у тебя затянется за минуту. Но мне не нравится. Мне не нравится видеть, как Барнс идет в рост на пулеметную точку. Я знаю, что половина пуль отрикошетит от брони, а вторая — от бионики, но мне это не нравится. Потому что может найтись одна, сучья везучая дрянь, которая войдет в щель между маской и шлемом.  
— Мы знаем, командир, — Барнс печально выдохнул и сдернул резинку с хвоста, занавесившись волосами от пронзительного взгляда Брока. — Мы постараемся…  
— Херня. И вранье. Вы не можете бросить рисковать — загнетесь без дозы. Не закатывай глаза, Стив. Мы уже проходили это, большой мальчик. Вы выдержали месяц. И сорвались. Я не хочу после одной из миссий хоронить своих трахалей — у меня в таких вещах маловато опыта, и без получения нового я обойдусь. Не хочу постоянно бороться с желанием вас придушить — могу и не побороть однажды. Предлагаю решение — мы расходимся и продолжаем заниматься любимыми делами, но на расстоянии. Я переведусь в Европу — там достаточно дел. У ЩИТа три филиала, работы — хоть жопой ешь.  
— Это не решение. Это побег.  
Отлично, и его еще выставляют трусом! Со звонким бульком в чашу терпения упала последняя капля.  
Брок чуть отпустил внутренние вожжи, давая дорогу кипевшей с самого утра концентрированной ярости, и очнулся от того, что Барнс, внимательно заглядывая в глаза, нежно гладил его по щеке. А собственные руки крепко фиксировали уложенного лицом в стол Капитана Америку.  
— А вот это уже решение, — мягко прошептал Барнс и провокационно выдохнул куда-то в шею. — Давай попробуем. Накажешь нас, командир? Как ты хочешь? Можно по очереди. Или сразу двоих? Мы до хрена виноватые, знаем. Иначе не можем. И без тебя не можем. Из Европы выковыряем через неделю, из кожи выпрыгнем, а вернем. А ты нам шеи свернешь потом.  
Стив под руками замер, как кролик на автостраде. Потом резко расслабил спину и выгнулся, накрепко притираясь упругой задницей к бедрам Брока.  
И если раньше у Брока перед глазами краснело, то теперь аж почернело. Правда, уже по другому поводу. Манипуляция была такой прозрачной, что даже не была манипуляцией. Зато трансформация одной энергии в другую пошла полным ходом. Барнс продолжил нашептывать в уши греховное, как ветхозаветный змей Еве, раздувая и так неслабый огонь желания.  
— Давай заключим сделку, командир. Мы рискуем, да. А ты нас за это… ебешь. Как захочешь и когда. Без ограничений, без стопоров, без тормозов. Захочешь на директорском столе — я лягу и подставлюсь. Ник вежливый, он отвернется. Хотя… Захочешь при всех в джете — мы не возражаем… Пусть смотрят, как ты нас дерешь. Обмен. Бартер. Баш на баш. Наши слабости на любые твои желания.  
Брок пока говорить не мог. Только шумно дышал через нос, как бык раздувая ноздри. Ему предлагали знатный карт-бланш. В здравом уме от такого не отказываются: теперь за каждую проебанную нервную клетку с ним будут расплачиваться натурой. Но побарахтаться было нужно: иначе эти суперпоганцы подумают, что своими идеальными задницами могут править миром в целом и полковником Рамлоу в частности. И плевать, что это правда.  
— Это не отменяет ваших похорон.  
— Не отменяет, зато оставляет больше интересных воспоминаний об усопших. И богатого опыта. Ты услышал. Любые. Твои. Желания.  
От прижавшегося сбоку Барнса несло похотью, потом и железом. Стив продолжал покорно лежать на столе. Только слегка вывернул голову, чтобы Броку были видны затянутые поволокой синие глаза. И медленно и тягуче повел бедрами, отчего во рту сразу скопилась слюна, а принципы и извилины начинали отказывать от перегрева.  
— При всех, — задумчиво повторил Брок, снимая левую руку со спины Стива и наматывая на кулак распущенные волосы Барнса.  
Тот лишь сглотнул, облизнулся и, похоже, пожалел, что вовремя не прикусил язык, транслируя фантазии в пространство. Брок потянул вниз, заставляя одновременно откинуть голову и опуститься на колени.  
— Для «при всех» я слишком жадный, большие мальчики. Но наказать — накажу. Руки за спину.  
Барнс сразу стал очень занят, языком и зубами разбираясь с ремнем и пуговицами на форменных штанах Брока.   
За него неожиданно ответил Стив, простонав:  
— Как скажешь, папочка, так и будет, — и откровенно выгнулся, приглашая принять полное управление. Провоцируя и сам заводясь от собственных слов.  
Брок усмехнулся, позволив себе последние связные мысли: сотня на то, что добирать адреналин эти наркоманы станут не только на миссиях, но и в постели. Или в том, что эту постель заменит. Или на том. Сделка начала обретать новые грани, а Стив демаршем подсказал сегодняшнее направление. Натуральный обмен как основа экономики.  
— Да. Будет, как я скажу, — пообещал Брок и позволил себе сорваться с резьбы.  
***  
В принципе, чувствовать себя уязвимым Стиву приходилось не часто.  
Положа руку на сердце — за последние лет семьдесят таких случаев не предоставлялось. И как-то он по этому ощущению не скучал.  
Зато теперь оно проехалось по всем рецепторам, обещая завершиться чем-то настолько крышесносным, что стоило потерпеть. Наверно.  
У Баки не голова, а целый Сенат. Всегда был умником. Вот и сейчас рискнул предложить Броку их задницы под сервировкой. Стив не думал, что командир купится, однако ж тот купился, и это было прекрасно.  
Отдать контроль, а взамен получить спокойный отдых дома после дикого выброса напряжения на миссиях. И уравновешенного любовника. Любовника, который не смотрит волком по вечерам. Который не надирается в подвале у Беннера. И которому точно не приедет в голову сунуться в чужую постель, чтобы сравнить: а так ли хороши его партнеры, и не дают ли в другом месте лучше и охотнее? От мысли о Броке с кем-то другим, даже не до конца оформленной в картинку, поджалась диафрагма.  
Значит, надо делать хорошо. Делать, как говорит Баки. Так, чтобы никакой Европы, но при этом и себя на миссиях не обделить. А контроль… Стив способен одной рукой приподнять БТР и может себе позволить все. Даже полное подчинение.  
В то, что Брок не способен им навредить, Стивен верил искренне, как в независимость страны и свое право творить что угодно.  
А лежать вот так на столе, послушной куклой было даже забавно. И возбуждало до черных точек под веками. Стив снова провокационно повел бедрами и оказался стреножен собственными штанами и бельем. Брок, не задумываясь, единым движением сдернул все на уровень коленей и, щелкнув пряжкой, закрепил форменным ремнем, стянув ноги вместе.  
Стив осторожно на пробу пошевелился — ремень жестко ограничивал подвижность, досылая и в без того возбужденный член новые волны. Позади тяжело дышал Барнс, которого Брок крепко держал за гриву, зажав между задницей Стива и собственным пахом.  
— Дай, — хрипло потребовал Барнс, стягивая зубами с командира штаны и облизываясь.  
Брок на подначку не купился, обвел губы Баки по кругу большим пальцем и снова перехватил за волосы.  
— Обойдешься. Давай, хороший, работай языком там, — и подтолкнул Барнса к Стиву, одновременно прижимая того ладонью к столу.  
Прижимал не зря: стоило первый раз Барнсу жарко выдохнуть и на пробу толкнуться языком вперед, как Стива выгнуло. Сочетание послушного Баки и отдающего приказы Рамлоу рвало планку не хуже, чем прыжок без парашюта.  
Ладонь Брока не давала сместиться со стола, и в попытке насадиться глубже на ласкающий язык Стив отклячил задницу и приподнял ее выше. Баки старался — лизал с оттягом, насаживал на язык, норовил засунуть его как можно глубже. Дразнил короткими мазками по краям и целовал взасос. От таких ласк в сочетании с позой Стив тек, словно в первый раз. Член пульсировал и прижимался к животу.  
— Хорошо, послушный мальчик, — коротко похвалил Брок. — А теперь усложним задачу.  
Что-то звякнуло, язык исчез, Стив протестующее застонал и открыл глаза. Брок так и стоял позади, оценивающе глядя на развернувшийся перед ним вид. Судя по прикушенной губе и тяжелому дыханию, вид устраивал более чем, а вот Стив хотел обратно — язык, пальцы, что угодно. Но вместо этого на запястья лег холод магнитных браслетов, вторую пару Барнс застегнул чуть выше, около локтей. Сработавшее силовое поле накрепко притянуло наручники друг к другу, а запястья к локтям. Стив напрягся, лежать грудью на столе стало не столь удобно. Барнс сглотнул, оглядывая разложенного Стива, зафиксировал поле наручников кнопками и снова вернулся на место у ног Брока. Тот одобрительно оглядел получившуюся картину, кивнул, словно сам с собой соглашаясь, и неспешно вытащил из шлевок собственный ремень.  
Стива окатило пониманием: ему сейчас влетит, и, судя по всему, влетит неслабо. Желание вывернуться из пут, проверить их на прочность стало невыносимым, он рванулся назад, но рука Брока снова прочно прижала его к столу.  
— Ты будешь послушным мальчиком? — с усмешкой спросили сзади.  
Одновременно с желанием получить свободу тело охватывала новая волна возбуждения. Начиналась она ровно там, где его касались пальцы Брока. От них словно разбегались мелкие, но острые разряды. Согревающие, обжигающие.  
— Брок, ты…  
— Стив, я спросил, ты будешь послушным мальчиком?  
Брок не рявкал, не давил, его голос был даже нежным. Чуть хриплым от возбуждения, бархатным. Но Стива эти интонации не обманывали: командир становился похожим на сытого кота, только когда был уверен, что жертве деваться некуда.  
— Твою ж мать, да.  
— Стив…  
Пришлось пару раз резко выдохнуть, чтобы собраться. Шумное дыхание и тихие ругательства Баки, который тоже понял, что именно произойдет, концентрации никак не способствовали.  
— Да, — Стив заставил себя расслабиться и смотреть Броку в лицо.  
Выворачивать голову было неудобно, но зрелище того стоило: Брока медленно, но верно накрывало. И без того темные глаза заволакивало масляной похотью.  
Стив вздернул бедра выше, зажмурился и добавил:  
— Да. Я буду послушным мальчиком, папочка.  
Барнс едва слышно застонал и выдохнул:  
— Боже… Брок, его же никогда не драли. Черт. Не в этом смысле. В этом драли, неоднократно. Но его не наказывали. Даже когда мелкий был. Боялись навредить.  
— Думаю, в этом и проблема. В трепетном отношении. А тебя?  
— Ну, я был плохим мальчиком, — Барнс прикусил губу, вызывающе улыбнулся и продолжил: — Я часто был плохим мальчиком.  
— Значит, тебе будет не впервой, — констатировал Брок, спокойно, как будто планировал поход в магазин.  
— А ему?  
— А ему — впервой. Джей, держи его ноги, чуть ниже. Крепко держи. И считай. Стив? — рука Брока требовательно надавила на поясницу, заставляя пошло прогнуться. Руки Баки крепче магнитных оков сомкнулись на щиколотках, а губы жарко прижались чуть выше связывающего ноги ремня. — Да?  
— Да.  
***  
В принципе, Барнсу казалось — еще немного, и он сдохнет.  
Просто от перегрузки, от напряжения по всем основным жилам.  
Мозги шли вразнос от диссонанса: вроде бы Стиву делали больно — и это требовало действий; вроде бы Стиву больно не было, а было хорошо; вроде бы ему самому было хорошо, от того, что Стиву вроде бы делали больно. Свихнуться впору.  
Такого потенциала он за Броком за три месяца весьма бурных отношений не замечал. Ну, в постели командир был весьма горяч. Нет, весьма горяч — если каждое слово и большими буквами. Но это как-то воспринималось по умолчанию, когда участвовали все трое и вели по-очереди. Ну если быть еще честнее, то больше вел Стив или он. А Брок спокойно это принимал.  
А сегодня — тадааам! Сюрприз на сюрпризе. И не успеваешь отойти от первого, как прилетает вторым. И все, что Барнс успел намолоть языком, грозило вот-вот сбыться. А, ну кроме «при всех». Хотя предугадать, что может привалить в башку такому командиру, сложно. Вдруг забудет про собственную жадность и реально захочет при всех. А Барнс вот уже не уверен, что сможет отказать и захочет отказаться.  
Потому что стояло сейчас, как первый раз в жизни — почти до боли. От того, как вздрагивал и протяжно громко, на грани рыка, стонал Стив, когда широкий ремень впечатывался в его зад. От того, какие красные полосы он оставлял на белой, почти молочной коже. От того, как бил Брок: быстро, сильно и с коротким замахом, не красуясь и не жалея, не сбиваясь с дыхания. Как напрягались мускулы пресса под форменной майкой. От того, как точно и аккуратно он укладывал удары, полоса к полосе, не задевая ни спину, ни ноги, не затрагивая особо нежной кожи между ягодиц — глазомер у командира был идеальный.  
От своего собственного голоса, отсчитывающего десятки, коротило.  
— Сорок пять…  
На шестом десятке Джей почти хрипел, удерживая ноги Стива. После каждого удара мышцы у того пружинили, а потом он с силой заставлял себя выгибаться в прежнюю позу. Стив с придыханием стонал от переизбытка ощущений. Барнс почти физически чувствовал, как его протряхивает, словно под током. Стив ловил новый для себя кайф и был уже на грани.  
— Шестьдесят.  
Брок сменил амплитуду порки: удары стали короче и сильнее. Точечно обжигали кожу, чтобы через секунду ужалить в другом месте. Стив мотал головой как норовистый жеребец, которого объезжали по первости, удивленно распахивал глаза, потом снова жмурился и орал уже в голос. Регенерация не спасала, напротив, добавляла накала. Брок прекрасно знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы проняло.  
Когда по бедрам стала прокатываться волнами дрожь, стало ясно - гребаный Капитан Америка в шаге от того, чтобы кончить. Кончить от того, что его выпороли. Барнс прикусил губу и постыдно застонал, притираясь пахом к ногам Стива.  
Брок среагировал почти мгновенно: оставил Стива разочарованно стонать на грани, в минуте от разрядки. Ухватил Барнса за шкирку, легко вздернул на ноги и уложил на стол рядом, повторяя позу Стива.  
Тут штанам не повезло куда больше — выдернув ремень, их просто рванули по шву. А на возмущенный окрик припечатали по заду весомым шлепком, от которого все слова застряли на полпути. Впервые в жизни Барнс пожалел, что не носит белья. Но Брока это, кажется, заводило. Ладонь вернулась и с усилием огладила место шлепка.  
— Руки на край, ноги на ширину плеч. Голова прямо. Мы уже выяснили, что ты большой мальчик, с опытом. Держать тебя никто не будет. Будешь держаться сам. Уберешь руки или сдвинешь ноги — все закончится. Для всех. Понятно?  
Рядом Стив поднял голову и обвел Барнса мутным взглядом, потом снова гортанно застонал и подался назад. Барнсу очень хотелось обернуться, чтобы увидеть, что делает Брок, но было нельзя. Зарычав от разочарования, он вцепился в край стола. Бионическая рука тремя пальцами зацепилась за столешницу, а оставшимися двумя кольцом зафиксировала запястье руки живой. От себя не вырвешься, это точно.  
Поза была так себе. Все инстинкты стаей вопили: надо вывернуться и убить того, кто посмел так поступить с ним. Вот так положить — кверху голым задом, как на выставке, позорно, унизительно и главное — беззащитно. Шкуру снять и хребет вырвать. Но ведь нельзя. От внутреннего противоречия Барнс вытянулся в струну и глухо зарычал. Было плохо, было хорошо, хотелось орать и кусаться.  
Брок ласково погладил его по загривку, снимая с взмокшей шеи прилипшие волосы, и убрал руку. Рядом снова призывно застонал Стив, а потом подавился вздохом.  
Барнс вывернул голову, наплевав на приказ. Он должен видеть, он сдохнет, если не увидит. Со стола же он не встал, верно? Не нарушение приказа, а корректировка в рамках.  
Стиву было хорошо. Наверно, Барнс еще никогда не видел, чтобы ему было настолько хорошо. Синие глаза слепо смотрели куда-то мимо, из распахнутых розовых губ почти беспрерывным потоком шли стоны, перемежаясь с выдохами. Пятна яркого румянца возбуждения начинались на щеках и затекали на шею, грудь и спину. Бисеринки пота блестели на лбу.  
Брок имел своего послушного мальчика сильными рывками, от которых Стива двигало по столу, как куклу. Натягивал плотно, до конца, медленно выходил и с силой толкался снова, притираясь к разогретым поркой ягодицам и удерживая за зафиксированные за спиной руки. Барнс забыл про злость от унизительной позы, он вообще про все забыл, кроме этого жесткого ритма. Командир, с силой тараня выстанывающего Стива, скосил снисходительный взгляд на Барнса, нагнулся, обвел пальцами его губы и с силой надавил подушечками, заставляя открыть рот.  
— Давай, Джей, оближи, язык у тебя талантливый.  
Барнс послушно облизал пальцы, не удержался от демонстрации и прикусил подушечки весьма чувствительно. Брок в ответ надавил на язык, заставляя распахнуть рот шире, огладил изнутри щеки. Барнс, разомлев, как-то упустил момент, когда два пальца, не тормозя и не задерживаясь, ввинтились ему в зад, заставляя ругнуться и сжаться, избегая резкого проникновения.  
— Тихо, плохой мальчик, — успокоил Брок, замедляя движение пальцев и одновременно замедляясь в Стиве.  
Тот недовольно застонал и закрутил розовой задницей, пытаясь насадиться глубже, уперся Барнсу лбом в плечо. Брок начал неспешно двигать рукой, и спустя некоторое весьма однообразное, но насыщенное время Барнс осознал, что сам насаживается на пальцы в том же ритме, в котором Брок трахает Стива. И еще немного — начнет просить, чтобы его тоже выебли. Или выпороли. Или сделали хоть что-то. И, похоже, пока он не попросит — ничего не случится. Блядский договор, блядская идея, хочется-то как!  
— Брооок.  
— Да, Джей. Жди.  
Стив уже гнулся так, словно у него вместо позвоночника был каучук, и Брок, отвесив ему мотивирующий шлепок, перехватил его за короткую челку, заставляя сильно откинуть голову назад, и одновременно максимально глубоко насадил на член. И замер, не давая Стиву буквально пары движений до долгожданной разрядки.  
Тот протестующее замычал, а потом медленно и тягуче начал просить:  
— Выеби меня, Брок. Сильно. Пожалуйста, очень хочу, сильнее. Пожалуйста, папочка, выеби меня!  
Брок усмехнулся, рыкнул, наддал бедрами, засаживая Стиву, как он просит — сильно и жестко. Пальцы внутри Барнса тоже пришли в движение, проникли еще глубже и задвигались в том же ритме, что и член в заду у Стива.  
И Барнс почувствовал, что кончает.  
Это был полный, всеобъемлющий пиздец.  
Часы на полке пропикали семь утра.  
Рабочий день начинался через час.  
***  
В принципе, день выдался удачный.  
В ожидании транспорта группа расположилась в одном из уцелевших домов. Выставив часовых, отряд предавался заслуженному отдыху. Кто-то уже храпел, кто-то дожевывал паек.  
Миссия прошла на диво прилично и удивительно по плану.  
После авианалета от обширных подземных коммуникаций остались жалкие огрызки коридоров, а от полутысячного отряда боевиков — разрозненные группы по пять-семь рыл, неохотно огрызающиеся автоматным огнем. С ними разобрались быстро, развалины обследовали тоже без потерь. Единственный боец, ухитрившийся получить ранение — кретин, который споткнулся на ровном месте и потянул голеностоп. Теперь он сидел в углу, бинтовал ногу и сгорал от стыда под градом шуточек остальных.  
Начальство в количестве одного полковника Рамлоу и двух суперлюдей поднялось на второй этаж и там тихо переговаривалось: видимо, планировало эвакуацию. Все шло настолько хорошо, что обстановка вокруг напоминала Фукусиму за пять минут до аварии.  
— Джек… Джек! Лейтенант!  
— Чего тебе? — Роллинз выкинул пустую упаковку от орехов и посмотрел на Саймона, сержанта, с которым они уже два года отрабатывали контракт в ЩИТе.  
— А чего сегодня за хуйня творится? Ты не в курсе? У нас же обычно хрен проссышь, чего и куда, — одними губами проартикулировал Саймон, разумно опасаясь суперсолдатского слуха. — Эти ебанутые, — он глазами указал наверх, — обычно носятся, как герои комиксов: не знаешь, как стрелять, чтоб по ним не ёбнуть. Всегда лезут в пекло, поперек артиллерии, да так, что наш полковник артобстрелы матюгами затормаживает. Месяц назад, под Кашмиром, помнишь, едва Зимнего с контузией из-под взрыва успели вытянуть, так Капитан там все щитом заровнял — хоронить некого было. А сейчас словно в учебник попал… Тактическая авиация как по нотам! Никто ей под крыло не лезет, прицел не сбивает. Роуди только консервой полетал сверху, скорректировал. Под землей у меня перед носом никто не мельтешил: я со своими группу в пять рыл взял. Троих живыми! Щас песни петь разведке будут. Я живых пленных год не видел! У боевиков последнее время два состояния — стреляет и мертвый. А тут… Кэп с Зимним шли ровно с нами, вперед не совались. Когда там стенка рухнула, и лаз открылся, они не рванули туда, а вошли. По всем правилам. С прикрытием. Джек, чего у нас происходит? Я реально боюсь. Когда не знаешь, чего ждать от начальства, это ж еще хуже, чем когда ждешь самого худшего.  
— У счастья не спрашивают, откуда оно, — пожал плечами Роллинз. — Может, у них болит чего. Или устали, считай, полгода каждую неделю по миссии. Или полковник Рамлоу наконец нашел на них управу. Он у нас мужик умный, к каждому свой подход ищет. Вот и здесь, может, нащупал что. Надеюсь, надолго хватит.  
Саймон недоверчиво покачал головой и свалил.  
Джек прикрыл глаза. До прибытия транспорта оставалась еще пара часов. Стоило выспаться. Ведь дома ждала горячая детка, готовая наградить своего папочку за то, что вернулся целым и невредимым. А сил детка требовала столько, что Джек потихоньку думал о переходе на бумажную работу. Чай не мальчик уже, столько скакать. А потом столько же потеть.  
Может, супергерои тоже не без греха. Завели себе таких же сладких деток, как у Джека, вот и стали почти как люди.  
Детки — они такие, мотивирующие. Ты им любовь, и они тебе любовь.  
Чистый бартер.  
FIN


End file.
